fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
My Favorite Stories Con.
These are just some more of my Favorite stories on Fanfiction net. This is just a contiuation of my previous profile. So, all of my Fanfiction related thoughts/likes/dislikes are going here. Types of Stories I like; 1. Godlike 2. Time Travel 3. Alternate Universe 4. Romeatic (still with a plot!) By godlike, I mean The main character has to be way stronger and smarter than in cannon. As such, they should have abilities and knowlege that the creator in the show will never by ANY MEANS give them. The character should also have little to no diffculty defeating moast opponets. To tell you the truth, weather a charcter is godlike or not doesent really matter; if you can bring out that character's true potential, then they can stay as weak as they are in cannon. Time Travel is a little tricky, but at the same time I love to elaborate on it. There are just two things about time travel; 1 the character MUST have a decent reason for traveling back in time, and you MUST explain how the character is able to travel back in time. I mean, it may not seem like it, but there are a hell of a lot of things you can do if you have the abilitly to travel through time at will. Time Travel itself would make the character Godlike. Eh, Alternate Universes are mostly centered around Yaoi/Yuri based stories, so forget that. While everyone does love romance, I'm not one of the types that like mindless buttfucking stories (WELL...thatsnotentirelytrue ilovelemonsexpecialyNaruHina..) but you know what I mean. To me romance is just as important as developing the character and plot of a story. (Moastofthetimenotalways..) Types of stories I demise; 1. Unessary Bashing (.........Unless in Shouen fics ;) 2. Exile Naruto 3. Dark Past for Naruto 4. Heavy Sasuke Bashing 5. Naruto is a Dumbass I know this is fanfiction people, but try to be at least a little bit relistic. Sasuke was trying to DEFECT from the village! To go to OROCHIMARU! Who just KILLED the THIRD! I get that most people had massive Uchiha-love, but the council (who would, I suppose, be responsible for such matters) were all fully aware of what pricks they all were and knew all about the whole attempted coup! Additionally, why on Earth would they banish their resident jinchuuriki (who, as the nine-tails, was technically the strongest) so not only would he not be protecting them but he might even turn against them? And besides, the HOKAGE is the HBIC, the council would be dead in the blink of a mother goddamn eye. Naruto was neglected, and looked down on, not abused in his past. Now come the hell on, Sasuke Bashing?!!! Okay first of all, Sasuke was a Six-Year old clild who was forced to watch his whole clan die infrot of him for three days straight. And who tells him? Why of corse his brother who is the closest person, and the guy he looked up to. After all that, No body was these to guide Sasuke; tell him that he didn't have to live into a path of revenge. I mean COME THE FUCK ON! Sasuke's life before hand was already shit; everybody always told him to be like Itachi; hell ,up untill the finial clash with Itachi, Sasuke's mom was the only person that seemed to care for Sasuke. DO you really expect him to be an un emo bastard after all he's been through? And then to find out tht the person you hated for all those years, the person that you so desperately used to look up to, and Killed all of your family was ORDERED. I would be a furious as him right now, and I SURE AS HELL wouldn't EVER come back to that village. FOR THE LAST TIME, Naruto isn't a dumbass! Sure is overexited, sure he's native, but thats Naruto for you! If you would stop being a sterotype and look into him, you would discover that Naruto is a complex character. He NEVER GIVES UP, and NEVER gives into his fears! So why is that a lot of people are making Naruto give up, and then Naruto 'mysteriously' gets some crapply bloodlike? WELL FUCK THAT! Naruto isn't the guy that wants free handouts, and he sure as hell doesen't want pity. After all, if you are still able to say that you want to protect a village that treated you like shit and gave you hell for nearly a decade. NARUTO WILL BECOME HOKAGE, there is no 'ands, ifs, and buts', about that. Story Challanges Naruto the Demon King My own Idea at the "Naruto is trained by Kyuubi" Idea. When Naruto acess the Kyuubi's chakra the Kyuubi is not happy. Because Kyuubi is now sealed in a host, it's up to him/her to train Naruto because the fox does not want to die. This will lead to new things.. -Pairing scn be with any girl though i would prefer a female Kyuubi; addationaly, Kyuubi can be a boy or girl depending on which you prefer. -This SHOULD happen when Naruto acess Kyuubi's chakra. I don't care which one you choose; that being said, you can even choose to make up a scene when Naruto is six years old. -Note the fact that Kyuubi is training Naruto. Meaning Naruto should have controll of it's chakra or at least able to matain four tails. -If Naruto should get a bloodline limit DO NOT make it a Doujustu (if it is a doujustu you want bad, it can not be any of the great doujustu). It can however be an avanced bloodline or something new due to the Kyuubi. Perhaps Moukon would be a great choice. -Naruto will still have Kakashi and Jariyia as his sensei's. So that means Kakashi isn't a jerk to Naruto in this fic and will actualy teach him things. Addationaly, Naruto will still become a Sage, however he will start learing many of Jariyia's Jukkan Ninjustu. -Naruto should also be a seals master and know his fathers signature technique because of Kyuubi revealing his parentage. *Speaking of which, seeing that I have already given you a lot of rules and boundries; Naruto's hertiage from the Uzumkai clan is your choice. Meaining that the powers, hertiage, blah.. Will be up to you. -I highly recomend Naruto's eleaments should be wind and water. Earth or Yin/yang for the third one. *But his wind release should be the moast powerfull of his affinities. -Hm, Naruto can have a weapon in this one. What weapon he gets is up to you. -Naruto should be somewhere between A-S-Class level in this fic. If you want him be be Hokage at the end of it, then he should be as strong as one of the Sennin. Earth Eleamental I have seen a lot of stories briallantly using Naruto's wind eleament as well as some stories that have him using water, lightning and even fire. But I have only seen about three or four stories showing Naruto as an earth eleamental master. Contracts Instead of Toads and Foxes, what if Naruto had a unique summonig contract? And I mean a contract with some badass animals. -Bears -Lions -Tigers -Wolves -Falcons -Sharks And the list goes on and on and on.. Otoking Set after the end of the Manga. Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who defeaded Kabuto and Madara. Howerver, Sasuke for his crimes was regarded for trial. While Itachi and Naruto were regarded as Kohona's heroes, Sasuke was regarded as a monster and traitor, even moreso then Naruto when the villagers used to hate him. It was later decided that instead of being killed, Sasuke would be exiled from the five great nations which he didn't hesitate to at all. Just before leaving, he meets up again with Kabuto who convices that Sasuke should start his own empire which he does. With the help of the worlds greatest Kinjustu master in his body and the mysterious doujustu, Ryukagan, Sasuke decided that maybe being alone isn't such a good idea after all. Fade to Black ﻿Long ago before there were humans, there were demons. And before the demons, there were gods; the orgins of everything. Due to genetic breeding, the powers of the gods were eventualy lost. But what if there was a boy, a boy due to special circumatances, had the full bood of a god? Favorite Fanfictions What the title says, dumbasses. WARNINGS: Some Yoai or Yuri, too lazy to point them out. Number of fanfictions in Alpha's arsenal; 177. The Fanfictions ARE NOT listed in Chronlogical, or update order. (Every time I see a fiction, I just add it to my growing list. I should warn you that nearly all of these fictions have at least 100,000 + words written in them, in other words, they are LONG! 7)[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5053000/1/Naruto_Namikaze_Changed_Fate Naruto N. Changed Fate]' '''What if the Yondaime still lived, What if no-one knew of the Kyuubi in '''Naruto'? What if he had a bloodline? find out here. Bloodline Naruto, Loved Naruto, M to be safe Future Lemons if i get the courage to write one 8)[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5437848/1/Kages_Exodus Kage's Exodust]' Naruto:'This is my take on PerfectLionheart's MH challenge. Angeredby her adopted little brother's exile after a completed mission, Tsunade leaves, taking with her a lot and leaving Konoha in shambles. This is a tad different from the original challenge mind you. 9)J's Apprentince PKMN: Ash is now J's Apprentice. He is no longer his former self. He has turned his back on his old life but his friends aren't prepared to give up on him. Can they save him? Godlike!Aura Ash. Ash/J, One-sided Ash/Harem, and OC/OC cotains several Ocs. 10)Facing The Past PKMN: '''Ash Ketchum has been gone for four years. Now he is going to return and show the world what a pokemon master is. '''11)Icha Icha Fantasy Naruto: Naruto, fed up with all of Jiraiya’s research, tries to figure out what the big deal is by writing his own book. And Sakura slowly falls in love after reading it. 12)Power of Three Naruto: What if Kyuubi didn't attack but it was Hachibi no Hachimata. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke working there way to become the next Sannin or will the fall to the darkness. But what does Kyuubi want with him. NarutoYugitoHarem SasukeTayuya GaaraSakura 13)Silver Kistune Naruto: Legends told of a legendary Silver Fox that holds great power. What if a boy named Naruto, a boy shunned his entire life from his village, was the first silver fox. Rated for future lemon. NarutoxHarem. 14)100 Themes of Chaoji HATE (Friggin' hillarious):TOTAL HYPER CRACK! 100 stories mocking Chaoji and how he fails at life. Original Chaoji hate oneshots here! IF YOU'RE A CHAOJI FAN DO NOT READ THIS. Rated T for language *cough* Kanda *cough* and some suggestive/violent themes 15)Rising Star Naruto: '''Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are inheritors of a heavy legacy of power. As they grow in skill, life gets more complicated. Chapter 28 up and running! Woo! At last! Lemon in ch 13, beware Better than it sounds. '''16)Naruto of the Four Doujustu Naruto: '''What if the Kyuubi's chakra unleashed something long thought impossible...behold Naruto of the four Dojutsu, NaruHarem '''17)Parents Returned Naruto: '''What if Orochimaru didn't summon the 1st and 2nd Hokages, what if he summoned the Yondaime and his wife...what would happen once they saw their son? '''18)Moukon HeriuNaruto: My answer to the challenge by acepro Evolution, NaruHarem...strong not goly Naruto, mokuton, and paper using Naruto. 19)Naruto: The God of Fuinjustu Naruto: What would've happened if Naruto was given a book of Fuinjutsu. Well the outcome is quite simple He becomes The God of Fuinjutsu. NaruXHina. Based on what Kushina said about the Uzumaki clan. 20)Trogs and Wristbands Ben 10: The Tennysons visit the Hawaiian islands and bring a lot of adventure with them. What powers will be revealed in the Omnitrix? Crossover with Ben 10. 21)Retrival Saga: The Omintrix Ordeal Ben 10: When the Shadow Hawk is attacked by Ectonurites in the Null Void. Matt and the gang meet up with the Tennysons. Now they have to deal with several bad guys both around them and within them. Xover with Ben 10. 22)Ben 10 + Vampire Ben 10: 'First Ben 10 fic. Crossover with Rosario to Vampire. Ben ends up on an exchange program to the mysterious Youkai Academy. The catch, it's a school for monsters! Looks like a new adventure for Ben 10. '''23) The Ultamite Uke Symdrome Naruto: '''If it looks like a girl, it's a boy. Yaoi. '''24) Tryant Lizard Bleach: '''Ichigo turns fully hollow in the shattered shaft. Retreating to Hueco Mundo, he fights to survive and evolve, while his friends try to carry out his mission to save Rukia on their own. '''25) Colors of Life and Death: Book 1 Naruto:'Naruto and Sasuke are honorary brothers, but Naruto is taken by Orochimaru. Through Oro's gruesome torture, Naruto's chakra will begin to change into something only ever heard of...in legends. NaruHina, SakuLee '26) Colors of Life and Death Book 2; Truths and Dreams Naruto:'Naruto's new chakra may be killing him... NaruHina, SakuLee, SasuTen '''27) That Look Naruto: Anko sees something that worries her and decides to do something about it. 28) Sealed Kunai Naruto: '''What if something made Naruto the dead-last that everyone sees him as? What if he really wasn't as weak as he seemed? The true Naruto, unleashed upon the shinobi world! AU Story starts at Invasion of Konoha arc and continues onwards. '''29) Naruto VS Sasuke the Aftermath Naruto: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst,surprises,& romance lemons NarHin KakKur JirTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. "POLL" 30) The Hokage's Will Naruto: '''The aftermath of Pain’s attack left Tsunade in comatose, Danzo's plot of becoming Hokage is thwarted by Naruto himself. With the doubts that the Lord of Fire has placed on Danzo, Naruto is suddenly left inheriting the mantle of Hokage before the Summit. '''31) Lost Aura Knight PKMN: Ash never thought he would become an Aura Knight under the rule of a kingdom and especially being the Aura Prince. And this all started because of a certian female with a just as unbelieveable fate. Ash/Cynthia. One-sided Ash/Harem. 32) Reunion of Shadows Naruto:'Kakashi must probe Konoha's darkest secrets to find Sasuke. Will Sasuke be welcome back to Konoha? What is his complicated relationship with Kakashi? How will react Naruto... KakaSasu. '''33) Four Man Squads Naruto:'What if in the Naruto universe, the powers that be decided that Four Man Teams were to be the norm instead of Three Man Teams, how would things change? '34) The Girl from Whirlpool Naruto:'When Naruto's father met his mother, his only impression was that a village out there must have been missing its idiot. Minato/Kushina. '35) Rise to the Top PKMN:'Ash Ketchum is invited to attend a tournament for the top 100 trainers in the world. However, with the participation of both Paul and Gary, as well as several other powerful trainers, can he accept his destiny and rise to the top? Advanceshipping. '36) The Challanges of Verger PKMN:'Sequel to Rise To The Top. After the events on Starburst Island, Ash heads to the Verger Region to try and become the champion. A task that may be more difficult than he realises. '37) The Longus Deprive PKMN:'After losing at the Verger Conference, Ash questions his abilities. But, when Scott offers him the chance to challenge the Verger Battle Frontier, Ash jumps at the challenge. However, events are going on behind the scenes. Events that will affect history. '38) Pokemon World Championships PKMN:'Ash is in Ayers Island - southwest of the Orange Archipelago - to compete in the World Pokémon Championships. He's made it to the finals, but obstacles threaten both he and his friends, as evil plans are set into motion to unhinge him at every turn... '''39)Naruto and Hiniata's Harem Naruto: Naruto needs a harem to revive his clans. Hinata is going to help him. VERY AU and OOC. This is purely smut with no plot what so ever. THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! 40)Pheonix Rising Naruto:'During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. For how long can Naruto keep this a secret? '''41) A Protectors Pride Bleach:'What if Ichigo had handled his Inner Hollow problem like he had everything else thrown his way? Instead of running from it, he faced it head-on? Rated M for future graphic scenes. '''42)The Pather King of the Shinigami Bleach:What if Grimmjow had died after his 3rd fight with Ichigo? What if his zanpakutou had picked Ichigo as it's new owner? Love, fights, and total craziness all around, that's what! IchiHarem. Lemons later. 43)Living a Lie Naruto: 'After Naruto's almost murdered, Sasuke decides to take him away from Konoha for three years... (Sasu-Naru) COMPLETE! '''44) Team 8 Naruto:'What if Naruto had been selected for a different team? What if he'd had a different mentor? Who would guess the consequences would be so large? '45)Demons and Angels Naruto:'Itachi massacres his clan when he was ten, leaving a five year old Sasuke alone. Sasuke and Naruto live together and train to become the best and kill Itachi. Sasuke is a jinchuuriki too? It's not a demon? SasuxOC NaruxKyuu. Semi-Super Naruto/Sasuke. '46)Naruto: Angel of Death Naruto:'After getting harshly rejected by Sakura, Naruto makes a choice to focus on becoming a true shinobi. Watch as he makes a name for himself with the help of three powerful styles and a demon lord. All will know the name: Naruto the Angel of Death. '''47)Anthenation of the Kitsune Naruto:Naruto finds out the horrible truth about his family, leading him to the Kyuubi. Watch as the elemental nations and Konoha are rocked to their very foundations by Naruto who has been under the tutelage of the most powerful bijuu in the world. 48) Naruto's Rise Naruto:Naruto rises to become a strong ninja. He must discover the link between himself, Nagato and the first ninja ever Rikudou 'The Sage of Six Paths'. Strictly NaruHina -Not a Harem Anymore!-, Itachi/OC, ShinoFu. Epilogue: Goodbye Naruto's Rise *COMPLETE* 49) Out of Control Naruto:'Naruto knew he wasn't in control of the situation, but he was too enraptured in the moment to truly care. Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome. '''50) Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection Bleach:'This is a '''collection of Ichigo yaoi ficlets that are one to three chapters long each. No underage readers. Just because Ichigo is 'uke' doesn't mean he's weak or submissive- and yes, I will continue posting here. 51)End of One World Naruto:'With his fire cold and all he left behind in ruin, Sasuke gives up his life and trusts in his brother's word. Time travel, spoilers, REVIVED '''52) A compleate Idoits Guide to Mary-Sues! Naruto:'What the title says. Your trusty guide to all the things you may not know about '''Mary Sues. Warning: Minor sarcasm and Mary Sue bashing. 53)Justice Leauge: Ultamite Hero Ben 10:'The team known as the Justice League is legendary due to its many famous and heroic members. But what happens when the savior of another universe ends up joining them? '''54)YugiDigiMoon: The Wrath of Pharrohmoon X-Over:'This is a crossover series putting the YuGiOh, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho into an arc series. Update 09 13 05: Finally, the The Wrath of Pharaohmon is over! Come and read the finale! Our heroes return home! '55)YugiDigiMoon: The Invasion of the Ratija X-Over:'Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, YuGiOh and Frontier crossover. Update 2.1.08: The Rajita Conflict is over. Ghidorah is dead. Yami Houou is defeated. Earth is saved. Christmas comes. It's the end of a saga. What's next? Please, read and review! '56)YugiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos X-Over:'Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yuyu Hakusho, YuGiOh/GX/5Ds, Frontier, and Savers crossover. In March 2009, a forthcoming chaos disrupts worlds, timelines, and dimensions. Facing multiple enemies, Japan's heroes must stand united or become divided. A new era begins. '57) Slumberland Naruto:'When Naruto's world literally fades to black, he is left with one resolve: to find the one who saved him. Naru/Sasu/Naru. '58)Ben 10 Forever Ben 10:'Set in a time after the end of Ultimate Alien. Chapters 1-6 have gone through some slight updates so as to keep track with the end of Alien Force and Ben getting the Ultimatrix. '59)Ben's Girls Ben 10:'Charmcaster is bored one night and pays Ben an unforgettable visit,afterward he gains an ability to entice any girl he wants.so he pays the girls he knows a 'special visit' to have fun with this new power.Ben x Multiple girls.LEMONS.BxG,BxJ,BxE,BxCC. '60)Ties That Bind Naruto:'Armageddon looms on the horizon.The Uchihas, Naruto and their children are all blissfully unaware. The ties that bind them all will be put to the ultimate test in this last installment to the Bonded and New Bonds saga. Yaoi, yuri, het. Discl. in profile. '61) After the Storm Naruto:'After seeing the destruction caused by Pein's attacks, Naruto settles a new resolve in his mind. And beneath all the images of destruction, he remembers a certain purple haired chunnin muttering three simple words that forever changed his life. '62) Naruto Hatake Naruto:'AU. What if '''Naruto had been raised by Kakashi his entire life and how would raising Naruto change Kakashi's life as well? Naruto'Hinata, '''Kakashi'Anko later on. '63)The Aftermath of Seduction Naruto:'Sasuke is horrified at the consequences of kunoichi seduction missions, and their impact on his grand plan to '''revive his clan. Crackangst. 63)They All Fall Down Naruto:'Sakura's married Sasuke, Naruto's training to become Hokage. In a mix up of anger, jealousy, and emotion, watch how love is never perfect, yet is still worth giving a shot. NaruSaku. READ & REVIEW! Be Prepared for a LONG read. REDONE! '''64)Hakumei Naruto:'Danzo's plan for the assassination of the Hokage was almost flawless. To bad he didn't take six neglected children who ran away the night of the murder into account. '''65)Blood Bond Naruto: Kiba and Sakura are getting married. With ups and downs just like any Ninja married cupple. 66)Two Face Naruto:'I hate him. I absolutely HATE him. He's a cold bastard who treats me like I'm less than nothing. I have to put up with him nearly 24 hours a day. The only thing keeping me going these days is the anonymous love letters I keep getting… SasuNaru. '''67)To Live is So Much Harder Naruto:'After defeating his enemies and keeping his promise to the woman he loves, Naruto's life is happier than ever before. Life, however, can shatter even the strongest of men..... '68)High Voltage Naruto: '''School, work, cup ramen, and a hot roommate. How will Tenten be able to settle down in this strange new environment? ONESHOT TemaTen Rated for sexual intercourse. AU. '''69)Whats Not to Believe Naruto:'Tricked into going on vacation with his ex-crush, all Sasuke wants to do is survive the week. '''NaruSasu. OneShot. Yaoi. Lemon. 70:Quiwky Lube Naruto:'''With college just a few days away, this is Sasuke's last chance to experience the one thing that life in the big city just can’t offer. '''Naru/Sasu Anal, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi 71)The Golden Rule Naruto:'Naruto finds himself in a comprising position. Implied yaoi. Let's pretend the formatting works, shall we? '''72)An Acceptable Kind of Cocky Naruto:'Kiba's a new university transfer student and he's set his eyes on the prize: The class president, Uchiha Sasuke. But Kiba's in for one big smack of reality when the Uchiha's elusive boyfriend shows up to stake a claim on what's his. NaruSasu NC17 YAOI. '73)The Road to Elightenment Naruto:'Sasuke and Neji's little heart-to-heart gets a bit verbally violent so Naruto and Gaara decide to teach them some manners so they can...appreciate each other more. NaruSasu and GaaNeji foursome NC17 YAOI. '74)Hells Nine Tails Naruto:'Kiba lets Sasuke in on a little secret that'll change Sasuke's opinion of Naruto forever. And Naruto's all too happy for it to finally happen. NC17 YAOI plus some crossdressing SasuNaru oneshot. '75)Seduction at 40,000 Feet Naruto:'A routine flight back to Kuwait turns into anything but. Who's seducing who anyway? '''Oneshot. Coarse language, yaoi, lemon, NaruSasu. AU. Giftfic for SasuNaruForever17. Disclaimer in my profile. 76)La Cosa Nostre Naruto: 'We're yakuza Sasuke. Our family may seem all happy and dopey most of the time but were still the yakuza. You've been sheltered for all your life Sasuke while I've done shit that made me cringe. Its our way- and it won't change"... '''77)Violation for Violation Bleach:'Ichigo X Renji, AU '''Ichigo Kurosaki is a juvenile delinquent. Renji Abarai is his parole officer. Renji isn't that cute ... OK, so, he's that cute. Well, Ichigo doesn't want him that bad ... OK, so, Ichigo wants him that bad. Yaoi, One-Shot. 78)Dirty Screat Bleach:'''WARNING! Long long long '''oneshot. 11977 words. Grimmjow and Ichigo had been keeping their relationship a secret... and for good reason. However, what happens when Soul Society finds out? And does Renji have feelings for Ichigo as well! 79)Guardian Bleach:Ichigo is captured by Aizen, he has no friends, no allies. Except one man... Grimmjowx'Ichigo' and some onesided Aizenx'Ichigo'. 80)Piano Man and Curch Boy Naruto:'Hidan and Itachi have to work together to assassinate their target, and due to circumstaces beyond their control, have to crash a wedding to do so. '''81)Espirit of the Prodicious Naruto:'There is a place, there is a boy, there is a crack, and there is a crack in the boy. There is Uchiha Sasuke. Introspective. Psychological fic. '82)Perfection Naruto:'AU: Orochimaru decides to '''create the perfect host by combining Akatsuki's abilities, and selects Naruto for the 'honor.' Sacrificed by the elders to appease Orochimaru, Naruto can become the greatest shinobi ever seen - or the ultimate monster. 83)Innocence Naruto:'''Itachi had watched Sasuke since he was a child. With bland, insipid eyes Itachi saw his brother grow, flourish and thrive on the hatred he had planted. He knew he'd '''destroyed Sasuke’s innocence and, in so doing, destroyed himself. Chapter402 Psychological 84)Scrumdidileeumptious Naruto:'SakuxAkatsuki AU She was a freshman and they were juniors but when insanity became reality, love and lust mix strangely, and life starts falling apart, lines typically get blurry. New philosophy: Don't look back. Kick some ass. And get the guy... guys* '''85)Pages of Ecstasy Naruto: '''AU OOC Sakua finds an old book with a warning not to leave it open in the dark. When Sakura dose she finds two of the boys from inside the book in her living room, what happens when even more possessive guys come out, all pinning after her? '''86)Take It or Leave It Naruto: '''Akatsuki & Sakura. After a moment of shock, Sakura realized that two fully grown, fully naked men were sitting squished uncomfortably together in her bathtub. '''87)Daddy's Little Girl Naruto:'Orochimaru's punishment goes to far and the Akatsuki decides it's time for payback. And, when schools are merged they find their revenge in the form of a pink-haired girl AKA Orochimaru's daughter. Poor Orochimaru. AkaSaku. '88)Scarlet Scroll Naruto: '''Danzou's regime has become powerful and immutable. To restore Konoha to its former glory, he demands many sacrifices from its citizens, and in his ambition to steal the bloodlines of other villages, Sakura has become one such sacrifice. KakaSaku. AUish. '''89)Forced Hand Naruto:'Kiba has clan obligations that involve getting married. Sakura is doing everything she can to forget how lonely she is. Enter one very nosy Hokage, and watch what happens. '90)Home Again Naruto:'AU Sakura moves to Konoha, with her mom Tsunade after living in Suna since she was a little girl. Here she finds a love she never knew and not just from a handsome boy! sakuxkiba inoxchouji hinaxnaru rated m for later chapters. '91)Naruto: Master of the art of puppets Naruto: '''Began by the teachings left behind by Sasori and finished by the citizens of Konoha and their abuse. Uzumaki Naruto, an emotionless puppet using prodigy will rise to become a legend and will do so while gaining what he sought most; family. eventual harem. '''92)Naruto the Beast King Naruto:'A boy is born. He is the first of his kind. His stunning abilities will lead to confrontations and meetings with several different legendary beings. Meet the first lord of the common beasts, Uzumaki Naruto. Naru/harem Sasuke/Harem Shika/harem Gaa/Harem. '93)The Day Before Tomorrow Bleach:'Aizen is taking over. The situation looks bleak. And Urahara Kisuke suddenly remembers a device that may save them all. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes exactly as planned... Ichigo-centric. Time Travel gone wrong. Chapter five: A decision must be made. '94)Farmer Naruto Naruto:'Uzumaki Naruto crumbled under the constant abuse by his so called peers. He gave up on ninjas as a kid in favor of a civilian lifestyle. When Akastuki becomes too big a threat they offer to train him seven years too late. he hates all things ninja Nar/Aya '95)Supreme Genetics Creation of a Bloodline Naruto:'To save the Shinobi Alliance & create '''a new bloodline for the village, Sakura is forced to marry Naruto & she loses it. Naruto overhears & ends their friendship. Another girl must also marry Naruto & she is ecstatic. Nar/Sak/Hin cowritten w/Kingkakashi 96)Reverse the Pendulum Bleach:'''Hollows aren't coming to the living world as usual, so the Gotei sends the shinigami to know why, but during that, Rukia Kuchiki creates a substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Karin. But Karin has a secret which she hides. Her brother's the hidden Hollow King. '''97)Soulborn Bleach: Not in every universe does Ichigo choose Soul Society in favor of the real world. He was happy when he died at 121. Now its time to remember why everything seems so familiar in the afterlife. 98)Blind Leading The Blind Naruto:'''Blind since birth, Sasuke a piano prodigy, must discover that his past will be a challenge to his future. But in his heart all he wants to do is be himself and remind his family that he once had a brother. YAOI ITASASU GARASASU. '''99)This Time Around Naruto: A six year old Sasuke wakes from a nightmare...but Itachi wouldn't really kill the clan, right? As for Naruto, well, maybe he won't be so alone...this time around. 100)A Different Journey InuYasha:'CHAPTER 42 UP! Kikyou is alive. After 50 years of slumber, both Inuyasha and she has awaken, only to find the sacred jewel stolen and broken by the demons. A new journey is about to begin...InuKik...plz R&R. '''101)Konoha's Demons Naruto:'A '''dragon shape shifter is sent across relms to retrieve the tailed demons and gets help from Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura! 102)The Lazy Uchiha Naruto: The Uchiha clan were known as genius ninja. But all clans have that one black sheep. Meet Uchiha Itachi, a born genius and the laziest ninja you will ever find! 103)Sex and Drugs InuYasha: Kagome runs to her friend Miroku to escape her terrifying past, only to meet Inuyasha, an equally stubborn, temperamental, promiscuous hanyou who tries to pry his way into her life and succeeds in entering her world of drugs, sex, despair, and love. InuKag, 104)Elevator Music InuYasha:'Inuyasha and Kagome take the same elevator to the same floor every day. They never talk. One day the elevator breaks down. And then chaos ensues. There is fighting, then screaming, then kissing. And then...well no one takes the elevator after that. InuKag '''105)Bottled Genius InYasha: ['Complete] AU. IYKag. Kagome is down on her luck, so when she rubs the bottle of the Genie Inuyasha, she thinks her life has changed for the better. '106)Anonymous Bleach: '''Years after Aizen's death, the Vizards have resurfaced, asking Soul Society for assistance in the real world. And when Arrancar begin to reappear, the Gotei 13 will travel to Hueco Mundo in hopes that Aizen's army hasn't rebuilt itself. '''107)Baby Madness Bleach:'Szayel Aporro's experiments turn Ichigo into a baby. The Espada, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all have to take turns watching him. '108)Crisis Core: The Azure Moon Bleach:'When Byakuya so easily defeats Ichigo, Kisuke decides that they're going to need help to invade Soul Society and rescue Rukia. So, he calls on an old friend. IchiRuki Other pairings later. '109)Secret Student Bleach:'Ichigo wakes up at the Shinigami Academy, he has to graduate if he wants to go back home, there is one condition though, no one may find out that he is a ‘hero’ from the Arrancar war. Can he graduate before the students find out his real identity? '110)The World Naruto:'The bond between two brothers cannot easily be cut, and only Sasuke and Itachi have ever succeeded. Sasuke doesn't love Itachi—he hates him, and Itachi knows this. '111)Regret Naruto:'No matter how blatantly obvious the truth is, sometimes, the human mind chooses to ignore it so as to maintain the illusion. It takes a slap on the face to realize that things probably aren't as colorful as one would expect. Post Sasuke retrieval Arc. '''112)Full Moon Naruto: What if Kyuubi never attacked Konoha? What if Minato and Kushina were still alive. How different would Naruto's life be? Watch as he grows as a powerful ninja, rising through the shinobi rank in a flash earning himself a feared reputation just like Minato. 113)Lone Wolf Naruto: After Naruto managed to retrieve Sasuke, instead of acknowledgment he was ostracized. Now, as a chunnin, great changes will occur as Naruto manages to join one of the most respective organizations within the village. 114)Raised a Criminal Naruto:'Naruto is kidnapped the night of the Kyuubi attack, but the Kyuubi is not sealed in him, but in his twin sister. Both Minato and Kushina are alive and Kakuzu gets ahold of the newborn Naruto and trains him. '''115)Better Left Unsaid Naruto:'Mizuki never got to shoot his mouth off at Naruto the night he took the Scroll of Seals. Other than skipping a half-manic monologue from him what exactly did this change for everyone's favorite blonde ninja? Who knows? Rated M for language/later events. '116)A Father's Love Naruto:'The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato survived the Kyuubi's attack and the loss of his beloved wife.Now he must do everything in his power to protect his son and help him reach his dream, to become Hokage. Naru X Hina '''117)At Last Naruto: After going to Orochimaru, a pleasant memory comes to rescue Sasuke as he realizes that he never really knew what he wanted, not until now. Yaoi. Mainly GaaSasu, some OroSasu… 118)Prodigy of the Spirit Realm Naruto:'''Oto, Kumo, Iwa, and Akatsuki have created an '''alliance in order to defeat Konoha. It's up to Naruto to gain new powers in order to save everything that is precious to him...with the help of Kyuubi of course. Are those wedding bells ringing in the distance? 119)Of Dragon's Flute and Sage's Eyes Naruto:'During the Mizuki incident, Naruto unlocks a long lost Doujutsu: the fabled Rinnegan. Watch as the Child of Prophecy changes the Ninja world forever. NaruXFemSasu NOT YAOI. '''120)Reload Naruto:'They've been there. They've done that. And they didn't even get a shit to prove it. Reload - because sometimes things are just as they seem to be, and at times they are even more. '121)Master of Puppets, Demolition Chief Naruto:'What if Deidara and Sasori were partners, but never joined Akatsuki? What if a 6 year old '''Naruto was left beaten outside Konoha? What if Deidara and Sasori found him? 122)Mysterious Sound Naruto:'The story of how Tayuya joined the Hidden Sound village. '''123)Teamwork Naruto:'NaruSasuSaku. Why are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waking up naked together anyway? What has got the Council so freaked? How will Team 7 cope with the repercussions? Threesome, not triangle. With plot! COMPLETE '124)Teamwork 2 Naruto:'NaruSasuSaku threesome. Sequel to Teamwork. Training, house, baby, Kyuubi, Itachi, oh my. What, you thought life would be easy? TW3 interlude, Beach Party, posted. '125)Uchiha's Eleven Naruto:'With an eleven-man team and a loyal lover by his side, Uchiha Sasuke is ready to taste the sweetness of revenge, and take on the whole world. : Loosely based on "Ocean's Eleven". YAOI, SasuNaru. on temp hiatus : '126)A Growing Affection Naruto:'After a misunderstanding reveals hidden emotions, Naruto and Hinata begin training together, getting to know each other. At the same time Sakura finds herself jealous. Takes place in a tangent after the Elemental Training Arc of the Shippuden timeline. '127)Naruto Arashiodori Naruto:'Orochimaru didn't stop the fight at the Chuunin exams, wanting to see the potential of the young shinobi present. But he had no idea just what kind of effects his decision would have. '128)A Day in the Life Naruto:'Uchiha Sasuke keeps a diary during his employment at '''Otogakure Enterprises. Intelligent adult humour, office drama, and romance with the odd angsty moment thrown in for good measure. Rampantly and unashamedly AU, and deeper than your average crack!fic. 129)It’s For a Good Cause, I Swear! Naruto:'''After receiving a time travel jutsu as payment for a mission, the original four members of Team 7 each get a chance to go back to one event in their life and change it. Surely they will use such an awesome power responsibly...right? Don't count on it. '''130)Foxhound Naruto: '''After his training with Jiraiya is interrupted by an Akatsuki attack, Naruto makes a dangerous gamble with the '''Kyuubi in order to survive. AU after manga 238. Epic Length. NaruIno. 131)Naruto Naruto:'''Everyone knows where '''Naruto’s from. Everyone knows his world. What if Naruto’s world—wasn’t exactly what we thought it was? SasuNaru 132)Political Alliances Naruto:'After the failed invasion, Suna decides on making a marriage alliance with Konoha to strengthen ties with them. They chose Temari but for her new husband they chose the most unusual choice in Naruto. How will this new alliance affect both their lives? '''133)Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko Naruto:'Nobody ever seems to train '''Naruto. What would happen if Naruto held something besides the Kyuubi? Why has this strange man come to Konoha? look inside and watch as Naruto becomes the Dragon Flash! Naruto x Hana. 134)Custom Elemental Ninjutsu Naruto:'''The following Jutsu are for Authors to use in their naruto fan fiction, in place of boring canon jutsu that have been used over and over. Some elements covered:Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Wood, Ice, Metal, Sand, Light, Etc. I hope you enjoy! '''135)Timeshare Naruto:Orochimaru's in Sasuke's head... with embarrassing consequences. Poor, poor Sasuke. Yaoi, and spoilers up to chapter 345 of the manga. 136)Emptied Naruto: Sasuke empties his mind of everything except training... and breathing. Based on an episode of Spongebob. 137)Reunion Naruto:'''Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's waiting.. 'Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy '''outfit just for our freakin reunion'Rated T for foul language. Dedicated to xxlovelessxsoubixx again.. 138)Bedtime Stories Naruto:'''Kakashi tucks Team 7 in, despite heavy protesting on their parts. Yaoi and yuri. '''139)Sasuke: Sage of the Six Paths Naruto: After a mysterious person hit him with a jutsu on his way home from training, Sasuke wakes up the next day to find himself a girl. According to Tsunade though, he was always a girl—just under an incredibly strong seal. Full summary inside. NaruFem!Sasu 140)Eye's Wide Open Naruto:'A smart complex Naruto deciding its in his best interest to leave Konoha behind not before he lets a certain Uchiha know the truth. NaruSasu traitors to Konoha honest to themselves as they work hard together with Hinata to become strong anyway they can. '''141)On the precipice of defeat Naruto:'The higher ranked shinigami have ordered the banned Vizards to be disposed of, claiming that they will turn at anytime to serve Aizen. That was exactly what Ichigo did when the shinigami started hunting him for being one. Ichigo centric. No pairings. '142)Naruto: Tenshikage Naruto:'Naruto is banished after the Sasuke retrieval. On his own, he forges his own path in life while the repercussions are felt by many. Extremely detailed. No Time Skips. No Ships. No Super!anyone. A true alternate story. '143)The Paths We Choose Naruto:'Naruto becomes the villain everyone in the village always thought he would be. Only one person will risk everything to try and redeem him. His best and most loyal friend, Uchiha Sasuke. '144)The Accursed Brothers Naruto:'What would happen if both Sasuke and Naruto received Orochimaru's cursed seal. Would the story be any different? Would Naruto and Sasuke's paths be reversed? Or they would find in each other the brotherly sentiment that both always missed. '145)Not a Pleasant Experience Naruto:'It had started as a simple question, probably asked by one of the many '''fangirls of Konoha... 146)Why No One Can Take the Akatsuki Seriously Naruto:'''Someone talks about Itachi Uchiha's mother, so the Akatsuki and '''Sasuke decide to go to America to teach the person or persons a lesson. 147)A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath Naruto:'A challenge response to Akun50's 'Unique Power-Ups' thread on TFF. Kakashi is about to have a very bad day. Team 7 centric. '''148)Butterfly in Reverse Naruto:'Konoha's going to war, undermanned or not. '149)He's MINE! Naruto:'Now that '''Sasuke is back from Sound, EVERYONE wants a piece of him, especially since he likes someone. When they bet on who he likes, Sasuke finds himself stuck with one too many fans. [Warnings: Yaoi, light yuri] SasuEveryone Favorite Stories part 2 A contiuneation of my favorite stories. Seeing that the list is gettin' long 150)Boutoku no Naruto Naruto:'We all know that Naruto is famous for his use of the Kage Bunshin, the jutsu he learned from the Forbidden Scroll. But what if things had been different? What if Naruto had chosen a different jutsu to learn, a darker one? What would happen then? '''151)Wizard of Kitsune Naruto:'A NarutoXLOTR crossover. The lands of Middle Earth have changed, to become a land of warfare from the shadows. Now, a Great Evil of old has arisen, and it will take the abilities of both the past and present to stop this evil. NarutoxHinata, OCxTayuya '152)Will of Foxfire Naruto:'AU, no bijuu, no Uchiha massacre, follows "Fox Moon". Naruto is a child of secrets. The full moon is a cruel thing. Shadows lurk in the heart of Whirlpool. And all Sasuke wants is to please his father... Read, review, and enjoy! '''153)When The Demons Wake Naruto:Hunted for the demon in which he has become, Naruto, with Sasuke, are charged with a dangerous mission that sends them into enemy territory. Sequel to Tainted Embrace. SasukeXNaruto 154)Everyone's Got Secrets Naruto:'''Ch.15 “Answering questions isn’t part of the deal,” Ibiki thumped a scroll into '''Sasuke’s waiting hand. “But I congratulate you on your information gathering abilities.” KakaIruKaka Romance, Humor, Action, Drama, Yaoi, Oh My. 155)Raining Darkness Naruto:'Naruto defeats Sasuke in the Valley of the End, but upon returning ends up leaving himself. Dark desires flood his heart as he awakens the legendary Rinnegan, and takes on the alias, Pein. Dark Naruto, Naru/harem, Also includes slight humor. '''156)Hollow's Remorse Naruto:'During a difficult time, Ichigo meets a hollow unlike any other he's met. This hollow is unable to die. Ichigo must be able to confront the unstable hollow and try to convince him that life is not as terrible as it's put out to be, or die trying. '157)Lesser Evil Bleach:'Grimmjow takes Ichigo to Hueco Mundo. There he must learn to cope with the loss of part of himself while protecting what's left from unwated advances. Strangely, the blue haired espada becomes his only means of saftey. GrimmxIchi, slight UlquixIchi '158)Chrysalis Bleach:'AU From enemies to friends to lovers; for Ichigo, it was something he never expected to happen with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. They collide time and time again, but their relationship strains under secrets, violence, and the threat of death. '159)I Come To You In Pieces Bleach:'ShuuheiRenji. After years of fighting along side Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji has fallen for him. How far? All the way. Hisagi Shuuhei sees it, and being the person he is, and loving Renji the way he does, he can't help but try to help. '160)On The Cusp Naruto:'Corralled into troublesome celebrations, Shikamaru learns that Birthdays can do more than bring people together or push people away. Sometimes they can bring people back - pulling the Past with them. / Break To Breathe series Yaoi/het. '161)Break To Breathe Naruto:'Neji has always been in control. There's just one problem. It's killing him - and only Shikamaru can tell. But sometimes being pulled back from the edge is just as dangerous as being pushed there. Shikamaru/Neji YAOI '''162)Crashing Memories Naruto: The Uchiha brothers have been apart for years, but are suddenly thrown together. Will they be able to pick up the pieces? SasUKE in general. Warning: strong lemons and yaoi content. 163)The TRUE Purpose of Tetsaiga InuYasha: Tetsaiga's true purpose comes out. Will Inuyasha be able to handle the truth? And in the end, will Inuyasha choose the woman he is supposed to love, or the man he was meant for from birth? InuKag, InuSessh, Yaoi, Yuri, and loads of trauma & angst. 164)Once in a Leap Year InuYasha:'If the new moon happens to be on February 29, the hanyou stays his second half for a full year... Now that Inuyasha is human for one year, he gets to have all the fun in the world... in Kagome's era. InuKag Complete! '''165)Strength InuYasha:'What makes you strong? What gives the strength to survive despite it all. Warning Heavy Angst, Mpreg mystyle. ** Dont wanna give the story away... please read and see.. Rated M for a reason. '166)Uke InuYasha:'Inuyasha comes of age and discovers that he's got a hell of a problem. He's an uke: a male slated to be mated to another male. And all hell breaks loose when Sesshoumaru finds out. Sessh/Inu humor, angst, lemon, lang. '167)Shadow Of The Fox Naruto:'Maybe godlike-Naruto. Naruto has had just about enough. '''Now everyone will see his true colors. Naruto X FemKyuubi, FemHaku, FemGaara, FemDeidara. 168)Black Flames Dance In The Wind: Rise of Naruto Naruto:'Fire burns the mightiest structures to the ground, Wind weathers away the strongest stone, Darkness corrupts the purest of beings. The lines of good and evil are blurred and chaos reigns. In the midst of it all one boy defies a God and embraces his demons. '''169)Medicinal Lullaby Naruto:'Fighting to keep hope in his '''friend, struggling to come to terms with Jiraiya’s death, Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t need any more on his plate. Sadly, that’s what lands on his doorstep. Literally. Post Manga ch. 406 Naruto-centric Maturing!Naruto. 170) The Rinnegan Maelstrom Naruto: 'After the unfortunate mishap in which Naruto kissed Sasuke, Sasuke's fangirls object... violently. During the ensuing beating, Naruto awakens a bloodline not seen since the Second Great Shinobi War. Powerful!Naruto, Naru/Hina/fem!Sasu '''171)Synthetic Darkness Naruto:'AU. A different deception. Itachi remains the aniki '''Sasuke loves. The Uchiha brothers, forever bound by the unbreakable chains of duty, loyalty, ambition and forbidden love. Their choices shape their future. Time is their ultimate foe. 172)Vengeful Love Naruto:'''Team Seven receives a new member and chaos ensues as she struggles against evil '''foes alongside her teammates. New bonds are made and then broken. Read to find out how Sasuke reaches the brink of insanity. And he thought Naruto was bad...SasOC. 173)Naruto: Shattered Eyes Naruto: '''Tears of liquid silver will be shed as Naruto struggles to master a new Bloodline Limit that surpasses all, even the Rin'negan. Look into his eyes, the shattered mirrors of the soul. Obviously AU, Epic Length, pairings undecided at the moment. '''174)Metroid Prime: The Ed Hunters Ed Edd 'n Eddy:The first story of the trilogy: Ed, Edd and Eddy, after a reality-bending mishap, find themselves scattered on an alien planet called Tallon IV. Now, they must search for each other, discover the mystery behind this derelict world, and find a way home. 175)Pokedex OneShots Pokemon: A collection of short stories based on the Pokedex entries and whatever else happens to be in my mind. Vast range of genres, characters, and settings. Any Pokemon can be valuable if you care enough to give value to it. '176)Cursed Salvation, Descending Redemption Naruto: '“Please Itachi… I know I can’t save Sasuke but I can save you.” Itachi considered these words before knocking Naruto’s hand away.' Redemption begins in the form of salvation, at least that's what Naruto believes. ItaNaru Spoilers for Manga Chapters. '177)TUAOA: Naruto: Rise to Glory Naruto:'This is the Story of Naruto and how he will rise to glory. Through help of his friends will he make it? or will he be stopped short of becoming what he always wanted. only Time will tell. NaruxHarem Set Pairings already. mature and lemons later.